meant to be
by suzakulovescakes
Summary: what if byakuran became friends with the vongola and fall in love?..will he still continue with his plans to destroy the world or not? 10027, 10051 and 1827...
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna^_^**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so i don't really know if i did good or were the characters too OOC ...please bear with me...**

**I was really planning to make a doujin with this story..but i'm really busy with school so i don't have time to draw, that's why i ended up writing this...just be wary of all the spelling and grammatical errors... It's been years since i wrote a proper story...**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS..CREDITS TO AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI...i would love to own them though:3**

_**Please review ;)**_

~Meant to be~

It has been a daily routine of the white haired guy to just sit on the sofa as he picks up marshmallow from the bag. Just sitting in the white void as he reminisce the victories he's had against a certain brunette.

Time and time again, he has seen his hands bloodied by the same brunette over and over again. It never changes.

But right now, it might just change. A sudden idea crept the mind of the white haired man. "What if I become friends with the Vongola?" says the white haired guy with a creepy smirk on his lips. "That would make everything easier by destroying the Vongola from within" the smirk turned into grin as he munches the last of his marshmallow. "Gotta go then. I still have to buy some marshmallow and go with the plan!" says the guy still grinning talking to no one in particular.

When the white haired guy got out from the void, he bought his marshmallow right away and strolled around Nanimori. When he reached a corner, he turned and then, _BAM!_

"itai,..itai.."

"Seriously, will you watch where you're going? You could've..."

"HIEEEE!... gomen, gomen!" says the startled brunette while bowing non-stop.

"huh?,"...'_oh, it's the young vongola, gotta start the plan then' _the white haired guy then smirk to himself.

"HIEEEE!... I'm going to get late! Hibari-san's going to kill me!...sorry again!" the brunette stammered away running.

"W,..wait!" the white haired was left there standing in the corner alone.

'_he's fast!' _thought the white haired as he walked to the opposite side.

That afternoon, as the white haired guy was just walking around Nanimori when he came across the park. There he saw the brunette chasing after some weird kid with black and white prints all over his shirt. '_a cow?' _thought the white haired guy. As the white haired guy about to walk towards the bench beside the park, he saw the brunette catch the cow-printed-kid and grabbed him towards his chest cradling him to sleep. '_kawaii! He can be mistaken as mother!' _the white haired thought as a blush crept in his face.

The brunette saw the white haired guy and approached him, "You were the guy from this morning!" shouted the brunette which snapped the white haired guy from his daze.

"Huh?..uhh...and you were that clumsy guy earlier!" shouted the white haired guy. '_as clumsy as always my little Vongola'_

"HIIEEEEE!..gomen gomen!" (_**seriously, will anyone stop him from just stammering like this?)**_

"Mah, mah, i'm just kidding!" said the white haired guy as he slowly closed the gap between the two.

"Ehh?...is that so...ano.. who are you?" the brunette asked as he looked at the sleeping cow in his hands.

"Byakuran"

"Sugoi.." says the brunette smiling. Byakuran saw this and smiled to himself too.

"What's awesome with white lilies?" answered the white haired youth.

"W...We...well, it suits you. Compared to mine..." the brunette trailed off. "be..because..mine's tuna!"

"hmmm?"

"Ahh..ahh..I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna.. if.. you like.." says the brunette blushing a little.

The white haired guy didn't miss this and smirked in his head. "Tsu-chan is fine." After hearing this, the brunette's blush spread all over to his neck.

"eehhh?...b..bu..but!.." says the brunette almost falling to his knees with shock and the blush turned darker red reaching his neck.

"Jaa, gotta go now, matashita ~Tsu-chan" cooed Byakuran as he kissed the cheeks of the brunette and ran away. (_**au. Tsu-chan wasn't able to move cause he's still carrying Lambo**__)_

"HIIEEEE!..." the already red tuna turned even redder (_**if possible)**_ and falls to his knees waking up the sleeping cow.

The brunette was left alone in the park standing with a loud cow now asking for candies. The brunette didn't pay attention to this as he was left standing there his hands in his cheeks as he remembers the white haired guy he just met.

"B..Byakuran.."

**So...How was it?...good? bad?..please tell me .**

_**~review please~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuran continued walking around Namimori still snickering about what he just saw earlier.

'_Vongola is so cute!..Wait what the hell am I thinking?' _Byakuran nearly choked himself while eating his special vanilla flavoured marshmallow.

'_Hmmm...I wonder if I can see Sho-chan from this dimension,' _thought Byakuran still trying to divert his mind from thinking back about a certain brunette.

As he walked across the store and reached the corner, he turned and then...

BAM!,.

Byakuran stumbled upon _**(again...oh well :3)**_ against a certain red-haired teen.

"itai...itai...gomenasai" the red-haired teen mumbled as he pulled himself up.

'_hmm...déjà vu?..wait!... that voice!' _thought Byakuran as realization took over him_._

"Sho-chan!" Byakuran shouted pouncing at the red-haired teen at the same time making them fall to the ground.

"Eeeehhh?...Y...you.. H..How did you know my name?" said the red-haired teen shocked from the bigger man's previous action.

"Of course I know you! You're my Shouichi Irie!" says Byakuran as he rubbed his cheek against the other one's cheek.

"Eeeehhh?..." Shoichi, flustered with this action stood up and ran away tripping over nothing in particular as he did so.

_´So cute, as usual, but not as cute as my little Vongola'_ mused Byakuran which after for a while mentally slaps himself for doing so._ 'What the hell's wrong with me?..Must be the marshmallows' _Byakuran then stood up and threw the marshmallow somewhere unseen, _'What a waste.'_

On the other hand, as Shoichi was still running for his dear life away from the pervert, he was still red all over his face even reaching his ears. _'Who was that pervert? Oh my God!' He knew my name!... What should I do?'_ Shoichi stopped upon reaching his house and pants like there's no tomorrow. _'Please spare me from seeing him again oh Lord.'_

**(sorry Sho-kun but you will not be spared this time..BWAHAHAHAHAXDD)**

The following day..

"Class, you have a new classmate starting today. His name is Byakuran Gesso, the teacher said while writing Byakuran's name on the board.

'_Oh my God! Why are you so cruel to me?'_ seeing this, the red-haired teen mentally face palmed and sighed which Byakuran can't help but smirk on his side.

When the female students saw this, they all sighed, some giggled, while the male students were just plain glaring at the new guy. But the new guy just waved his hands oblivious to what's happening around.

"Gesso-san, you can take the empty seat behind Irie-san," the teacher said pointing at the seat behind Shoichi.

'_shit!' _Shoichi thought as Byakuran crept closer to him with cheshire smile plastered on his face.

"We meet again ~Sho-chan," Byakuran cooed as he moved his head closer to Shoichi's ears. At that point, all eyes were glued at Shoichi making the red-haired teen experience another round of his stomach cramps.

"Err...y..yeah.." Shoichi mumbled as he averted his eyes but still holding his stomach from the pain.

"Eeeehh?..Do you know him?" a random girl shouted which made Shoichi feeling a lot more uncomfortable from where he's sitting.

"Eto..ano..." Shoichi stammered but was interrupted by Byakuran.

"We're childhood friends!" Byakuran exclaimed receiving an "EEEHHHH?.." from everybody in the class..._**(and yes..that includes Sho-chan;))**_

"Yes we were," said Byakuran as he winked at Shoichi causing the red-haired teen to blush.

"Okay class, enough with the pleasantries, Gesso-san, you can take your seat now. Let us now start our lesson," with this, the whole class settled down but still, Shoichi can't help feeling insecure knowing that the pervert he just meet yesterday is behind his back.

Shoichi has no choice but to befriend the said pervert since he doesn't have that much friends to begin with.

After class...

"Jyudaime, why do we have to wait for that stupid baseball freak to finish his practice and walk home together with him?" a certain silverette said controlling his voice not to startle his beloved tenth.

"Ano,..Gokudera-kun, we have to wait for Yamamoto-kun because he's our friend," said the brunette with his doe-like eyes which the silverette can't help but just agree with his tenth.

"Tsk," the silverette growled as he averted his eyes to the baseball field. "Yamamoto baka," the brunette sheepishly laughed at this when he heard a certain white haired guy, accompanied with his red-haired friend, calling to him. _**(omaygad!..i just realized how colorful their hairs arexDD)**_

"~Tsu-chan" the white haired pounced the brunette thus making them fall hard to the ground.

"Hey! You freak! How dare you pounce Jyudaime behind his back!" the silverette pulled out his dynamites after pulling the brunette up. At the same time, the white haired dude was pulled up by the red-haired teen.

"Just greeting my Tsu-chan," the white haired tried to reach out to the brunette but was up to no avail since he was blocked by the silverette.

"Ano..Gokudera-kun," the brunette tugged Gokudera's shirt therefore grabbing his attention.

"What is is, Jyudaime?" Gokudera asked still keeping his guard up from the white haired guy's possible attempts.

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, I know him," hearing this, Gokudera immediately hid his dynamites to who-knows-where and bowed profusely at the white haired guy.

"Sumimasen!...i didn't know" Gokudera said still bowing.

"Now you know," the white haired guy smirked at Gokudera. Gokudera having noticed this glared at the white haired guy and stepped aside for the brunette to talk.

"B..Byakuran-san, you're a student here?" the brunette said eyeing the uniform Byakuran wore.

"I see, you remembered my name. I just transferred earlier today," Byakuran said as he noticed all the brunette's little movements. _'Vulnerable as ever,'_ Byakuran thought.

"Byakuran-san, I'll take my leave," the red-haired interrupted seeing Byakuran's hawk-like stare at the brunette which, unknown to him, sent angry waves at his spine.

"No, wait Sho-chan!" Byakuran grabbed his arm, pleading with his puppy-like eyes. "I still have to introduce you with everybody!"

When the brunette saw this, he suddenly felt something clenching his chest making him hard to breath. "Who is he Byakuran-san?"

"I'm Shoichi Irie," said the red-haired teen as he slowly approached the brunette mentally noting everything he can see about his rival. _**(did i just said rival?...~kufufufu)**_

The brunette, although feeling a wee bit insecure forced a smile at Shoichi and said, "Hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna. And this is Hayato Gokudera."

"Hajimemashita Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san," Shoichi said bowing to them but still eyeing at Tsuna.

"By the way Tsu-chan, do you have any plans today?" Byakuran interrupted.

"What the fuck does it have to do with you?" Gokudera growled but was stopped when he felt his shirt being tugged by his beloved Jyudaime. "Sumimasen Jyudaime."

'_Obedient, like a dog,'_ Byakuran smirked and received daggered glares from the silverette.

"We were waiting for our friend, Takeshi Yamamoto to finish from his practice and walk home together," Tsuna told them still holding the silverette's shirt.

"Can we go with you?" Byakuran asked with his most convincing puppy dog like eyes.

"No you can't Byakuran-san, we still have somewhere else to go," said the red-haired teen.

The brunette flinched hearing this and tightened his grip on Gokudera's shirt causing a victory smirk to crawl up to Shoichi _**(OOC?..yes...)**_. Noticing this, Gokudera intensified his glare at Byakuran and adding Shoichi in his glare's target range. Shoichi then felt another of his stomach cramps coming.

"Aww..Sho-chan, you're so harsh," said Byakuran. "Can we cancel our date until next time?" continued Byakuran as he cupped the other boy's cheeks.

The red-haired then blushed furiously spreading from his ears to neck and mumbled, "D.. Date?... W..Wh..What are you talking about?"

In the other hand, the brunette already has his hands clenched in his chest as he was about to break down when...

"Herbivore..."

"HIIIEEEE!...Hibari-san!"

"You are crowding, kamikorosu..."


	3. Chapter 3

**errr..because of Gokudera-kun..i have to change the rating -_-'  
>ano...i think for me, this one is the hardest chapter so far... i mean..<strong>

**it's so really hard to write Hibari-san without making him OOC.**

**oh well..but i tried...**

**by the way..thanks to: XxXStarxDustXxX Kichou Rikkagii Fujiyama catxmelons!..my first reviewers!...**

**i'm so happy that you liked the story i hope you continue to stay tune for the next happenings;)**

**on with the story!^_^**

_**~please review;)**_

"You are crowding, kamikorosu," the skylark declared as he approached the brunette when he noticed something. Something that, he knew, was not caused by his threat. He knew how the brunette would cry and stammer under his mercy. But this thing is different. The tears threatening to fall on the brunette's eyes were DIFFERENT kinds of tears. Knowing this, the skylark's heart tightened with anger (_and...hurt?_) as he scans the area trying to identify the cause of the tears.

"Tsk, what a weak herbivore," the skylark said as he turned his back from the brunette catching a glimpse of a certain white-haired guy cuddling a red-haired teen.

'_hmmm.. The cloud guardian.. This could be fun,'_ Byakuran inwardly smirked after he saw the skylark's glare.

"Herbivore, you are to report to the reception room, or i'll bite you to death," the skylark threatened as he left everybody's sight.

"HIEEE!..." the brunette can't help but stumble down the ground because of his knees' unstoppable shaking.

"How dare you mock Jyudaime, you son of a bitch!" the silverette pulled out his dynamites but was disappointed since his target was already out of their sight. "Tsk."

"Tsu-chan, who was that?" feigned the ever _honest_ Byakuran as he let go Shoichi's hold which earned him a pout.

"Hibari Kyoya, Discipline Committee Chairman," answered the silverette as he helped his beloved boss up.

"I don't think you were the one I was asking puppy-chan," teased Byakuran causing the silverette to glare daggers at him.

"None of your fucking business, you stupid pervert," replied the silverette.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun," interrupted the brunette as he cleaned himself up.

'_cute,' _Byakuran and Gokudera mentally squealed at this, both having a tint of blush appearing in their faces. Shoichi didn't miss this and scowled at the sniffling brunette who flinched at the feeling. _**(hyper-intuition guys:3)**_

"What is it Jyudaime?" Gokudera snapped out from his daze and answered.

"I have to go now, or Hibari-san might really bite me to death," Tsuna said with a forced smile.

"You really have to, Tsuna-san. We all know what happens when Hibari-san is left waiting," said Shoichi with concern albeit happy with how things are turning out.

"Y..Yeah, You're right. Jaa ne," Tsuna then left despite knowing Shoichi's intention

_**(one word for Shoichi...evil!..:3...seriously Tsuna?..you'll just let him be?..tsk tsk..)**_

"Jyudaime, you don't have to force yourself, I will just," but before the silverette can finish his sentence, the brunette already disappeared from their view. Gokudera glowered at Shoichi causing him to wince at hid behind Byakuran's back.

"Yo, Gokudera, thanks for waiting. Huh? Where's Tsuna?" a certain baseball freak asked with his famous grin, oblivious to the atmosphere around him. "Huh? Did I miss something?" added the baseball freak as he eyed the two guys standing next to Gokudera.

An uncomfortable silenced ensued between them for a few minutes until Byakuran broke the silence. "Ne, Sho-chan, sorry to disappoint but I think I forgot something in our classroom and would probably take me some time to take it back and I really have to go back or else, somebody else might take it away," said Byakuran with his oh-so-cute puppy-eyes.

"Ehhh?... O...Okay.." said the red-haired teen who already kinda had a clue to what Byakuran was referring to. "D..demo.." but was stopped when...

"Arigatoo Sho-chan, I'll really repay you after this!" Byakuran then winked at Shoichi causing him to brush furiously.

After earning the consent of his colleague, Byakuran immediately left the premise and went inside the classroom.

'_hmmm...If I recall correctly, there were some dimensions where the cloud guardian and the Vongola were lovers. Hmmm... What if...hehehehe... Such a brilliant plan,"_ Byakuran mused while climbing the familiar stairs towards the reception room.

On the other hand,

It has been a nerve-wracking experience for the brunette walking towards the reception room. _'What is the punishment? What should I do? Should I run away now?'_ these were the things that troubled our poor brunette. But the brunette still managed to drag his way up to the reception room. Now, with a lump on his throat he slowly took hold of the knob still shaking from the nervousness, knees threatening to give way, and his heart thumping like someone's who just ran a marathon.

"Herbivore, don't wait for me to force you and drag you inside the room before you decide to enter," a voice suddenly interrupted the brunette in his daze making his heart to jump out of its place.

"HIEEE!...Hibari-san!" but before the brunette can face the skylark, he was drag inside the office and thrown into the sofa hitting against the soft sofa with an audible thud.

The skylark then sat in his leather couch crossing his legs on top of the other as he leans his chin on his left knuckles staring at the brunette. The brunette awkwardly shifted in his seat when he heard the adjusting of the couch which meant the skylark must have stood up. A very (and I really meant VERY) uncomfortable silence erupt between the two when suddenly, the brunette felt the skylark closing in behind him making his heart to beat faster than it already had.

He was about to turn around and asked the skylark when he suddenly felt arms surrounding him in a tight embrace. '_Well, there's no other person in the room except me and the Hibari-san. But it can't be Hibari-san right?'_ Tsuna thought as panic crawled up to him. When he was about to face the person hugging him, he was shocked to discover the closeness of their faces that he almost kissed the man in the cheeks.

"H...Hibari-san...I.. Is something wrong?" the brunette asked as blush was creeping out in his face.

"The clouds are always around when the sky is about to rain," says the skylark tightening his grip on the brunette.

The brunette closed his eyes feeling the warm emitted by the older teen as he slowly calmed down.

'_I promise to bite those herbivores, who cause the MY sky to rain, to death," _mentally declared the skylark as he snuggled his face closer to the brunette's neck earning him another round of blushing galore.

Unknown to the skylark, just outside the Reception Room looking through the window, there standing, was a white haired guy fuming with irritation he doesn't know why. _'stupid bird brain, i'll definitely destroy you for touching MY Tsu-chan,'_ thought the white haired guy bitterly as he continued to twitch... Suddenly, an idea popped out of nowhere and the white haired guy snickered. _'You wait bird brain,'_ the white haired continued as he backed away from the door readying for his plan to take place and then...

**so..how did i portray Hibari-san? was he okay?...was he too OOC?..omay gad!..i'm so insecure right now...**

**hahaha...what do you think of the story so far?..**

**uhhmmm**

**sorry..i hAD to add some things...because i felt weird reading the next chapter without the additional things i added...**

**just tell me if i made it worse...please do .**

**UGGGHHH! i really suck..i know T_T**

_**~please review;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa minna^_^..**

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile because I was busy with some things...:3**

**By the way..i'm really glad that everyone enjoyed my previous chapters and i hope that you continue supporting this..**

**Ahaha-_-'**

**I hope i really did good in this..i mean..with all the papers..i think i might update the next chapters a little later compared to the earlier..gomenasai in advance .**

**Now...hajimare yo!**

_**~please review;)**_

BAM!

The door suddenly flew open, and there, standing by the door, was the white haired guy.

"HIEEEE!..." the brunette jumped from his seat but was stopped by the skylark still embracing him.

"herbivore," scowled the skylark as he focused his glare at the white haired guy.

"Ohh...Tsu-chan? What are you doing here?" faked the white haired guy his eyebrows twitching with irritation, _'I swear I will stir fry this bird if he continues to cling on to my Tsu-chan...W...Wh...What the hell was I thinking? What does it have to do with me?'_ the white haired guy mentally slapped himself realizing his growing fondness for the brunette, eyebrows still twitching.

"Ehhh?...Uwwaaaahhh!... Hibari-san, hanase kudasai!.. Byakuran-san...this is...ano..." said the brunette as he struggled to break free from the skylark's clutches. Fortunately for the brunette, he managed to break free but was surprised to see the skylark slowly approaching the white haired guy hands holding his tonfa. But before the skylark could charge for an attack, the brunette immediately ran in between them hugging the skylark into a halt.

_Twitch twitch twitch_

"Please stop Hibari-san. Eto..Byakuran-san, this is the Disciplinary Committee's Reception Room..I was called here by Hibari-san, remember?" said the brunette as he continued to control the skylark from his possible attack. The skylark, enjoying this smirked at Byakuran earning him another twitch of irritation.

"Eeehhh?...Is that so?.I thought my classroom was around here so I thought," the white haired guy then faked a troubled face making the brunette to go over him and pat his shoulders. Seeing the skylark's glare, the white haired guy then showed his victory smirk behind the brunette's shoulder. Thus opted the skylark to jumped in and attack the white haired guy. But even before the skylark had managed to hit Byakuran, he had managed to jumped away and dodge the attack while holding the brunette by the waist making the skylark even more angrier.

"H..Hi..Hibari-san please stop!" the brunette shouted at the top of his lungs hoping the skylark had heard him, which he did. Eyes welling up with tears and with the cutest puppy dog eyes anyone could've seen _**(although i doubt that he is aware of how he looked)**_ he asked the skylark, "Please?". He felt his heart being crushed as he saw the brunette crying because of his selfishness as he stopped in his tracks and return inside the Reception Room.

"You are a student of Namimori-chuu yet you got lost within the premise.. I will bite..." seeing the brunette with those eyes again, he turned around, back facing at the two and added," You to death some other time," as he closed the door _gently_ not to surprise the brunette at the other side. _**(really?...Hibari-san did that?...omaygad!...i think this is too OOC .)**_

Left standing outside the Reception Room, the brunette then turned around to face the white haired guy, "Ano..Byakuran-san, if..if..you like I can show around the campus and maybe I can show you the way to your classroom," the brunette stuttered, obviously nervous by the white haired guy's presence thus making the white haired guy smirk.

The white haired guy smirked and said, "It's okay Tsu-chan. I think I kinda forgot what I was gonna get there so..just forget it and let's just go home," the white haired guy winked at the brunette causing him to blush.

"Is that so?.." the brunette said, with a faint blush as they walked.

Before they reached the corner to the stairs, the brunette stopped walking making the other guy stop in his tracks. "What is it Tsu-chan?" the white haired guy asked. "Ano..I think I forgot something, you go ahead first, I'll just go and get it," said the brunette as he ran away and returned to the Reception Room.

When the brunette arrived at the front of the reception room, he slowly opened the door emitting the faintest noise yet still was able to stir the skylark inside. "Ano..Hibari-san, this is Tsuna I have something I forgot to tell you," said the brunette as he slowly entered the room until he reached near the leather couch and lean in to the skylark. He kissed the skylark and said, "Arigatoo Hibari-san," said the brunette a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. Before the skylark could answer, the brunette ran away from his sight leaving a surprise skylark in his seat. A hint of blush can be seen in his face, "Stupid herbivore," as he touched his face and smirked.

When the brunette arrived to the same stairs earlier, he saw Byakuran there, still waiting for him. "Byakuran-san!," the brunette managed to say, as he was too tired running from the reception room all the way there. "Tsu-chan you're back!" the white haired guy exclaimed as he pounced at the brunette and rubbing off his cheeks as soon as he landed on the brunette.

"Ehhh!...B..Bya..Byakuran-san!" asked the brunette puzzled by the bigger man's action. And if he was already flushed by his action towards the skylark earlier, and had just ran from there, he is now as red as tomato from ear to neck because of his crush's action.

"Hehehe..Nothing..ahaha.. Did you get what you forgot?," laughed the white haired guy as he saw the brunette's earlier reaction. Not knowing what happened when the brunette left, he just pulled the brunette up holding his waist which made the tomato turn to an even darker red _(if possible)_, and started to walk back to the school gate. Before they reach the door leading to the outside of the school, suddenly the white haired guy pushed the brunette to the wall and leaned in to the brunette, noses just a few inches away from each other.

"By..Byakuran-san?,.." asked the brunette now starting another round of his blushing galore.

"Ne, Tsu-chan, I was wondering. Would you..." But before the white haired guy can finish this sentence,..

"Jyudaime!..Are you alright?" a voice of a certain silverette echoing throughout the school ground coming from not too far away interrupted the two...Together with him was his rain guardian with his usual happy-go-lucky grin.

'_tch..another interruption,' _thought the white haired guy as he moved back from the brunette scowling at the coming Vongola guardian. _**(i really love interruptions!...don't you?..~kufufufu)**_

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!.. You're still here?" asked the brunette still flushing from the scene that just happened.

"Of course Jyudaime!.Did that bird brain do anything to you? What took you so long? And what's this pervert doing here with you?" the silverette bombarded the brunette with questions all at the same time. Well, he was not called _"the smoking bomb Hayato"_ for nothing now, wouldn't he?

_Twitch twitch twitch..._

"I'm just fine, Gokudera-kun," the brunette sweatdropped as he tried to calm his storm guardian down. "Ano,..Ne, Byakuran-san, what were you about to say to me earlier?" asked the brunette, still holding off his guardian.

"Huh?..ah..Yeah...I was about to ask you if you were interested to accompany me to the dance workshop," after seeing a poster just beside the brunette, the white haired guy immediately lied, but thinking about what would happen if they really did join, he then continued on his lie. "Well, I would feel awkward joining the workshop alone," Byakuran continued, now armed with his oh-so-adorable puppy eyes.

"Eehhh?..D..Da..Dance workshop?...but I don't dance! I have two left feet!..." said the brunette, but seeing the white haired, the brunette just sighed and.."okay..eto..but i'll just accompany you okay?" said the brunette. _'Oh my God!...I get to see Byakuran-san dance!' _ the brunette thought as a hint of blush slowly appeared in his cheek.

"Why don't you just join Jyudaime!.. It will be awesome!..You displaying you're raw talent for the world to see!..I can already imagine the admiration you will earn from a lot of people!" the silverette exclaimed as he drifted off from reality. The brunette faced palmed after seeing his guardian too absorbed in his trance when he felt a hand in his shoulder. "Maa..maa..Tsuna, why don't we all just join the workshop, it would be fun!" said the raven haired guardian, grinning. "Shut up you yakyuu baka!" said the silverette as he lightly punched the sides of the raven haired guardian.

"Ehh!...Demo!"..

'_hmmm..if I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad, I get to dance with my Tsu-chan,..."_ Byakuran mentally snickered. _'but with this two around, I wouldn't have my alone time with my Tsu-chan now,"_ thought Byakuran as he tirelessly looked from the rain guardian to the storm guardian and ended with a sigh.

Seeing the older man sigh, the brunette tried to ask the white haired guy what was wrong but the white haired guy only shrugged and smiled at him causing the brunette to just blush. Meanwhile, while the silverette and the raven haired rain guardian were still having their one-sided argument, the white haired guy bid his farewell to the brunette with a peck on his cheek which made the brunette blush. "Wh..What the!.." the only words the brunette was able to mumble.

"See you tomorrow then, _~Tsu-chan,"_ the white haired then ran away still waving his hands, looking at the blushing brunette.

Meanwhile, by the window at the Reception Room, a skylark was quietly watching all the commotion outside as he especially took note to remember to bite to death a certain white haired guy who was at that time, walking away after he pecked the cheeks of his beloved herbivore. By that time... Let's just say all the evil spirits in the Namimori Chuu moved to another place, scared from an even MORE evil aura emitted from the Reception Room.

**So..**

**how was it?...**

**What do you think?...**

**UUWWWAAAAHHHH .**

**I'm not really that confident with this one because it took me 3days to finish..which is longer than usual...i don't like writing things and leaving them unfinished. But with my current schedule, this is all i can do .**

**Sorry if i kinda disappointed you in this one T_T**

_**~please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**konnichiwa minna^_^**

**it's been years since I last updated here... hahah(-_-')**

**gomenasai .**

**it's just, it's already sem break and i now have a lot of time in my hands to continue my stories, so i just thought...**

**uhmmm... oh well...**

**thanks for sticking in for me...**

**i'm really sorry for the late update .**

**jaa ;)**

* * *

><p><em>1..2...stumble<em>

_1...stumble_

_1...2...3..._

_1...2...3...stumble_

"_Hahaha..you really are a clumsy dancer aren't you Tsu-chan?" the white haired cooed near the brunette's ears. His lips almost touching the brunette's ears._

"_I...I t..told you didn't I?..I..I n..never really danced before. A..and this is my f..first time dancing!" the brunette flustered as he stumbles towards the white haired man's chest which made is heart beat faster realizing how close their face has become now. _

_The music suddenly changed into a somewhat romantic tune thus making the ambiance in the dance floor somewhat change, much to the brunette's comfort. When suddenly, the brunette saw the white haired man's face in front of him and was about to kiss him when..._

BOOOMM!

"W..Wha-," was the only word the brunette managed to form after being hit by Reborn's green hammer and now is being aimed at by a green gun. "Reborn! I'm awake already! Stop!" the brunette shouted as he darted towards the bathroom. _'Seriously, Reborn really knows how to destroy other peoples' dreams,' _the brunette mentally sighed and picked up his toothbrush. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and got really for school when.

"Dame-Tsuna, you really are dame" Reborn said as he sighed while sitting at the Tsuna's study table.

"Thanks, I know. No need to rub it in," the brunette rolled his eyes as he tries to pet his rebellious hair in front of the mirror. He looked at the clock and then..."Crap! I'm gonna be late, ja!..matashita Reborn.." the brunette shouted as he ran downstairs. Well he wasn't really running. More like, he slipped down the stairs and landed in his butt. "Itai, Itai.." the brunette stood up massaging his butt.

"Ehh?..Tsu-kun, where are you going?" the brunette's mother asked.

"To school mom! I'm gonna be late!" the brunettes shouted as he stumbled towards the entrance grabbing his shoe and ran out the house.

"Funny, I didn't know Tsu-kun has school even on Sundays," the older woman mused as she continued to bring her groceries towards the kitchen. "Oh well, this must mean that Tsu-kun is being self-reliant in his studies!" the woman continued.

Meanwhile, "Crap! Hibari-san is so going to bite me to death this time!" the brunette ran towards the school when he noticed something. "Hmmm...Where's everyone?" when he turned around, he saw Byakuran wearing blue hoody with white undershirt matched and jeans.

"Tsu-chan? Where are you going?" asked the white haired guy.

"To school, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" the brunette asked seemingly oblivious about the fact that today was a weekend.

The white haired guy then approached the brunette with his usual grin and pulled the brunette towards himself now cradling him by his waist. "Today's Sunday Tsu-chan! Or have you forgotten our date?" the white haired whispered right beside the brunette's ear which made the brunette flush pink from realization.

"D...Date?..Wh..what do you mean date?" the brunette said pushing the white haired man away but failing to do so since Byakuran's hold on him is too strong for his comfort.

"Awww..Tsu-chan, you hurt me!..We were supposed to meet today at the park for the dance workshop but seeing that you will be taking your time heading there, I took my liberty to head to your house and get you there," the white haired man said pouting his lips so as to make the brunette feel guilty.

"Wh...what?..That's today?..I thought.." the brunette said confused about the events still distracted by his close contact with his crush.

"Uwaaahhh..Tsu-chan!...How could you!" the white haired man faked his cry just so he could snuggle to the brunette's neck and taking this opportunity, he licked the brunette's neck which caused the brunette to shiver and "HIIEEEEE!". The brunette then pushed Byakuran so strong that Byakuran stumbled upon the walls.

"G..gomen!.." the brunette stuttered holding the place previously licked by the white haired guy. Now face (and neck) flashing crimson red, the brunette stuttered and said, "I..I rem..remember now..". _'oh my god!..Did Byakuran-san just licked my neck? Could it be..."_ the brunette thought still blushing as he stared at the white haired man who just regained his composure from earlier.

'_Aww,..my little rabbit is sensitive in that part huh, hehehe...' _ the white haired man mentally snickered as he slowly closed the distance between the two. "I'm sorry about that, I just thought I'd like to taste something sweet besides marshmallow for a change, and I was right! You are sweet! Sweeter than marshmallow, I could live off with just you without marshmallow!" the white haired man said rubbing off his neck smiling at the brunette.

'_W..Wha..What?...what does he mean by that?" _ the brunette panicked. _'Oh my God, Does this mean that Byakuran-san likes me?..Or just like my taste? What the hell! What am I, food?...errrr...Hibari-san once said that he likes biting me to death b..bu..but..this is different!. Surely they don't mean the same thing do they?...Uwaahh!...What do they mean in the first place!"_ the chibi-Tsuna in his mind panicked and ran around in circles obviously confused as to what is what. Seeing the lack of response from the brunette obviously from shocked, the white haired man mentally snickered.

'_Oh my, it seems my little rabbit just had a break down' _ the white haired man snickered when he heard light footsteps from behind. He turned around and saw Shouichi Irie heading towards who-knows-where.

"Byakuran-san? What are you doing out here?" the red-haired asked eyeing the white haired man when he slowly approached the white haired man. He noticed a mop of brown hair across him. When he was close enough to see the face, he noticed the tint blush from the brunette, which sparked the inner fire from him. A glare was then implanted on his eyes being the brunette as his target.

Feeling the glare aimed at him, the brunette flinched snapping him out from his panic. He then noticed the red haired teen standing beside the white haired man.

"Oh, we were just heading to the dance workshop I told you yesterday," the white haired man told the red haired teen as a matter-of-factly.

"Ahh..." the red haired man only managed to mumble. _'tsk..this..this...UGLY being stealing MY Byakuran-san?...How could he?..'_ the red haired teen re-sharpened his glare towards the brunette and smirked when he noticed the flinch emitted by the brunette.

The brunette diverted his gaze beside the people in front of him trying to avoid the glare directed at him when he saw a certain silverette headed towards them.

"Jyudaime!..." the silverette shouted. The brunette only sighed in relief knowing that he'll be accompanied with his friend now. Not in the middle of an awkward situation with a rival. **(yes..our Tsu-chan accepted this rivalry now..:3..Let's just see how this'll all go..nee?;)**

"Sumimasen dishita Jyudaime! I'm sorry I was late. I was waiting for a certain yakyuu baka to finish his cleaning before heading out. But when I arrived at our meeting place, you weren't there anymore. I...I.."

"Ahhh..Ahhh...Gokudera-kun! Yamete kudasai!" **(no dirty mind please:P)** the brunette ran towards the silverette trying to stop whatever it is he is planning.

"Maa maa, Hayato, there was too much to clean and we managed to reach Tsuna, right? So it's all fine," the raven haired said in his carefree manner.

'_Ahh..here comes the mood crashers,' _ the white haired man sighed eyeing the oncoming bearers of trouble.

"Ano, Byakuran-san," all heads turn towards the red haired teen causing the teen to blush.

"What is it Sho-chan?" the white haired man asked in a sing-song tune.

"Can I come with you?" the white haired man raised his brow and agreed casually, oblivious to his surroundings. The red haired then smirked towards the brunette earning him a flinch.

'_What is with him?.. I just don't know why but ever since we first met, all I received from him were glares or even smirks I don't even know what for! Did I do something wrong?Ugghhh... I don't know anymore! If this is how he wants to play. Then it's on!' _ The brunette mentally nodded. Resolve made clear.

"So, shall we go then?" the raven haired interrupted the conversation and lightly patted his two companions.

The group then walked straight towards their destination being the dance studio near the Namimori Park. Upon reaching studio, music can be heard even from the hallway. Sounds of teachers counting numbers "1, 2, step, 3, 4 step" and people of all age walking around with proper uniform depending on the kind of dance they are to participate.

"Ano, Byakuran-san?" the brunette interrupted the whole gang from their gaze. "What kind of dance are we here to join anyway?"the brunette asked fidgeting where he stands.

"It's Tango," the white haired smirked as he pulled the brunette towards room1827 where the workshop is going to take place. However, before entering, the white haired teen glared at the number knowing full well what those means. _'I swear to whoever it is reading this that I will kill the author for this one!'_. **(an: Whatever you say, Nya:P)**

Upon entering, they were surprised that there were only quite a few people attending, 5 people, from their side, the teacher, and the mysterious masked man leaning against the mirror. This mysterious masked man was wearing a suspicious yellow bird masked..**(an:hmmm..I wonder who this isxP)** _'Pfft..Pathetic,'_ the white haired teen smirked at the masked man who he already knew who he is.

Before anyone from their group can approach the masked man to ask questions, the teacher clapped his hands and took their attention. After a couple of minutes, a muscular man came in and nodded to everyone of them and was introduced by the teacher as his partner. "Okay everyone take your partners and.." before the teacher could finish, the white haired teen pulled the brunette towards his chest which earned him a blush while at the other end of the room, he could feel the glare emitted by the masked man and the red haired teen. Without much choice, Gokudera partnered with the grinning Yamamoto causing him to have a tint of pink in his cheek. And lastly, the masked man, grabbed the red haired teen forcefully which earned him a squeak from the smaller teen.

"Okay class, you must lessen the distance between you and your partner like this," the teacher said as he was dragged closer by the muscular that their lips almost met. The teacher blushed and cleared his throat as he pushed the muscular man to put a little space between them.

'_What!..I have to d..do t...that!..W..With..'_ the brunette's thoughts trailed off as he took a peak at the man who's holding him. He blushed furiously after just imagining the two possibilities but when suddenly, he felt something between his legs pushing them away from each other. _'O..Oh M..My God!...B..Byakuran-san!' _the brunette panicked as he visibly shivered under the hold of the white haired man. "Nggh.." the brunette flushed as the white haired teen continued rubbing his legs between the brunette's crotch.

"What's wrong Tsu-chan? You seem uncomfortable there?" the white haired teen cooed still not stopping his ministrations.

"T..This is," the brunette tried answering with half-lidded eyes which only earned him the tightening of the other's pants.

"Quite sensitive here, are we?" the white haired whispered at the brunette earning him a shiver from the younger boy. When he was about to lick the younger boy's ears, the brunette was pulled away rather violently by the masked man.

"Change partners," was all the masked man said.

"W-wha-?..." the brunette snapped out from his daze when he realize that he was no longer held by Byakuran but instead by the masked man. "A-ano," the brunette tried to start a conversation however wasn't able to continue. _'Uwaaahhh...he's so scary, much like Hibari-san,' _the brunette pondered staring the masked man closely when he realize the masked man was also looking at him.

Their eyes met and the brunette noticed the coal black eyes the masked man had. **(the mask has holes for the eyes okay?...;3) **"Hibari-san?" the brunette suddenly spurt out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" the masked man answered.

'_I-it's Hibari-san! B-but what is he doing here?' _the brunette mentally flushed pink as he felt the masked man smirk behind the mask.

The white haired guy however, seeing the unusual atmosphere around the two got irritated and..._ 'that bird man, I'll totally crush him!' _ the white haired man thought evilly as he emit dark aura where he was standing.

CRASH!

A loud crash interrupted everyone from their daze. Everyone in the room looked around to see what's going on and saw the white haired man lying on the floor.

"Byakuran-san!" "Byakuran-sama!" two voices were heard shouting.

"What happened Shouichi-san?" the brunette inquired as he ran towards the pair leaving an angry masked man behind.

"I-i don't know. We were just dancing peacefully when we made a turn, Byakuran-sama suddenly fell down!" the red haired teen shouted panic rising up in him.

"We have to bring him to the hospital!" the brunette shouted and as if on cue, the silverette appeared beside him and offered his help. "Thank you Gokudera-kun," the brunette said feeling a little relief.

"It's okay, anything for Jyuudaime," the silverette said as he slowly carried the unconscious white haired man. _'tsk, pathetic pervert, what is he up to, falling unconscious like that, making Jyuudaime worried, I have a bad feeling about this, tsk'_ the silverette mentally grumbled. "Hey yakyuu baka, stop idling around and let's carry him!" the silverette shouted.

"Eh? Me?...Okay," the baseball idiot smiled as he realized that the silverette just indirectly asked him for help.

After arriving at the hospital, the red haired and the brunette felt relief rushing in when the doctor told them that the white haired man only collapsed from stress, not from some sort of disease. The doctor then asked everybody to take their leave as to allow the white haired man to rest which everyone complied, except for the masked man.

The masked man removed his mask revealing the stoic face of the Namimori Discipline Committee chairman. "What the hell are you planning herbivore?" the skylark ordered.

"Hmmm? I was found out? Heheheh, as expected of Vongola's cloud guardian" the white haired man smiled as he slowly stood up from his bed and fixed himself up.

The skylark raised his eyebrow surprised from the other person's carefree attitude. "Are you one of that herbivore's mafia friends?" the skylark asked, his interest in the white haired man increased.

"Mafia?, maybe, maybe not," the white haired man said in a sing song voice. But before he stood up, he was pushed back into the wall by a pair of tonfa locked in his neck.

"I don't really care, but hear this, that herbivore is mine," the skylark declared.

"Is that so? Let's see about that," the white haired replied without fear as he continued grinning at the skylark.

On the other hand, the brunette and his friends finally arrived in his house when suddenly, a gun-totting infant appeared out of nowhere.

"Dame-Tsuna, stay away from Byakuran."

* * *

><p><strong>so...<strong>

**that's it.**

**_please review ;)_**


End file.
